Gothic Blackberries
by Nini the Kakashi Obsessed
Summary: Hanagure. "Yes, Shigure could be a very sick man... but only when provoked by a very sick woman."  Oneshot.


**Gothic Blackberries **

**------**

Shigure shuddered. That... psychic, yet oddly attractive, freak was seeming unusually cheerful today. The creepy, purplish aura that surrounded her most of the time, seemed to be so much deadlier at this particular moment. He noticed her calm smile as Tohru babbled about something at school and couldn't decide if he felt frightened or aroused. She was just so... weird. And just so... cute. She was like the little witch character you see in all the shojo manga. Shigure tapped the pencil against the paper he was trying to fill. So far... Taiko has finally admitted his love for Fu. What would happen next? He rubbed his temples, looking for some sort of advancement for his novel.

He flinched when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, "Is this the sequel to _Summer Colored Sigh_?" a monotonous voice whispered. He shivered as he recognized that disturbing presence looming over his shoulder. He managed a 'yes' without sounding too afraid, "Ah." she replied quietly. She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Tohru's high-pitched voice.

"Hana-chan, could you please come here for just a minute?" she called. Saki looked up and nodded. As she walked away, Shigure noticed her hand slide down his shoulder and then his arm. He felt another spark of electricity go down his spine, though this time it had resulted more from an unsatisfied want then fear. He kept his gaze on the gothic beauty and noticed that when she walked, she looked so mysterious, as her ebony cloak waved dramatically in some non-existent wind. He examined her long, flowing hair that set along her shoulders and found himself wondering if it felt as silky as it looked. He coughed and went back to his novel, feeling some inspiration coming through the pen.

Then he stopped again. He couldn't get that raven-haired girl off his mind. It seemed that she was here everyday. And frankly, she had been. Everyday, she came to see Tohru, bringing along that anger management class needing friend. She would come here and talk to Tohru for maybe about fifteen minutes and then, and maybe it was just his overactive, high school girl loving imagination, spend all the rest of the time with him. And strangely enough... he didn't mind. He liked her spooky company and often found himself looking forward to her visit.

Sometimes, when he was getting ready for bed, he found that her scent still lingered on his kimono. What he usually did next would probably be considered disgusting but he didn't care. He pressed the gray cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply. She smelled of fresh fruit and sometimes he felt so horny, that he claimed he wanted to just eat her all up. Yes, Shigure could be a very sick man but... only when provoked by a very sick woman.**

* * *

**"Ah! Hana-chan! Are you hungry?" Tohru asked. Arisa smacked her lips as she stuffed one cod roe onigiri in to her mouth.

"Hana, try some of this, it's frickin good!" the former yankee said. Saki looked at the steaming rice balls and contemplated this question. She was sort of hungry. _Sort _of. But she had other things on her mind besides food. Things like a certain perverted novelist. Lately, she had been entertaining a new hobby. Bothering Shigure Sohma. And she did not want to stop, just because of a little phase of hunger.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun, but I'd rather take some home for leftovers. I'm not feeling particularly hungry, right now." she lied. Tohru nodded.

"Okay."

Saki smiled and headed back toward the dog. She knew that she terrified him... but she also knew that she attracted him. And that's why it was so much fun to torment him. To know that every little bit of contact they had, she was sending his hormones into overdrive. If you think about it, Saki seemed to have a vanity problem, but that wasn't it. No, she had never thought of herself as being vain. All she was doing was having a little fun, toying with him a bit. She found herself back in the living room and only feet away from her new plaything. He looked up and grinned at her.

"Hello, Saki-chan! What did Tohru-kun want?" he asked. The dark woman stared back at him.

"Nothing important." she replied. Shigure laughed nervously. It seemed every thing she said, deemed no emotion at all. Suddenly, an eerie silence filled the space between them. Saki smiled inwardly. Oh, how much fun it was to screw with his head. At this awkward time, she decided to put her wave and telepathic gifts to use. She stared directly into Shigure's dark eyes and let her conscious slowly slip into his.

_"Why is she staring at me like that? Wait— maybe she's checking me out in her own creepy way. Well... hmm, I wouldn't mind that, she is a very beautiful girl. Of course, Akito would probably not approve of that. And if she found out about the cur—"_

She pulled out of his mind and rubbed her forehead. It always gave her a minor headache to do that but freaking out Shigure was worth it.

"Are you alright, Saki-chan?" he asked. She didn't answer immediately. She waited a minute and then brought her blank gaze back to his.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, okay."

She felt his eyes on her and lifted her head up to meet his dark eyes. She felt her pulse quicken but did not look away, "So... Shigure-san, how is your book coming along?"

He kept the eye contact, "Fine. Taiko has just confessed his love for Fu." Saki nodded and walked up next to him.

"May I see?" she inquired. Shigure furrowed his brow and then realized she was talking about his outline. He handed it to her and felt her hand brush against his. Excitement rushed through his veins and he kept his hand there. Unfortunately, she pulled away. He cursed under his breath, "Did you say something, Shigure-san?" the novelist gulped and shook his head.

He watched her and looked for any signs of emotions that might spread across her face. No, just that empty look. She then sat down next to him, some of her hair laying on his shoulder. He felt the urge to run his fingers through it and then grinned. What _would _happen if he did just that? He imagined her porcelain face suddenly having a small pink tint across her cheeks. He smiled smugly and his fingers slithered over to the wavy locks of hair.

He twisted his fingers through the thick strands and felt the silkiness of it all. He found his hand had a mind of it's own as it traveled through the maze of loose tresses and traveled up to her scalp. He felt Saki twitch under his gentle massaging and didn't even care. All he cared about was how incredibly soft her hair was.

"Shigure-san, may I ask what you're doing?"

"No." his low growl even surprised him. His fingers started moving down toward the back of her neck. He heard her breath hitch when he began to pull her towards him and smirked. This girl that usually scared the hell out of him was under _his _control. _She _was afraid of _him_.

He took extreme pleasure in the slight gasp he heard escape her lips, as his thumb traced her jaw line. He used his other hand to push the forgotten pieces of hair out of her face and caught her lips in his. She tasted just like he had imagined her to; like blackberries. So unsure in the beginning but then so sweet at the end.

He bit gently on her bottom lip and from her hesitant response, Shigure could tell that she was very inexperienced when it came to this sort of thing. Again he motioned that he wanted entrance and again she didn't respond. The novelist pulled away slowly, giving them both a chance to breathe and then took her lips again. This time, he had caught her in mid-breath and was able to maneuver his tongue into her hot mouth before she could rip away. He began to explore her wet cavern, licking the sides, tasting everything so that he'd remember it later.

A sudden realization entered his brain. He was kissing Saki. _Hanajima Saki_. Tohru's best friend. The psychic freak. The woman that made shivers go down his spine. Well... it wasn't _his _fault. She was the one who had been tempting and flirting and frightening him all month long. If she didn't like it, she had to blame herself. With her psychic abilities she probably knew that he had a very strong attraction for her. She wasn't blind. She had most likely seen him staring at and rating her beautiful, thin body. Hell, she might have even seen him trying to sniff her hair. When you think about it, technically it was all her fault.

They pulled apart and then looked away from one another. Shigure panted and then lifted his gaze to the psychic. Her head was held down and her wave-filled hair hung in front of her eyes.

"Saki..." he whispered.

She slowly stood up and brushed a strand out of her face, "I think... I think I'm rather hungry now..."

"You should go eat then." he said quickly. She gave him a curt nod and quickly walked out of the room. Shigure sat there dumbfounded. He had just kissed Saki and oddly... it had probably been the best tasting thing he'd had since Tohru's gelatin. He smirked. He'd just terrified his worst nightmare.

_She's one bad dream that I won't mind seeing again.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, this is me! I just recently posted this as Kerridwen LeStrange. Its still me, I swear! So, did you guys like this? I hope you did... I _love _it. It is the _schmex_! Haha, whatever. Just hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**_Gwen_**


End file.
